


say

by sonedaze



Series: courting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Denial of Feelings, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Everyone loves Yachi, Flirty Iwazumi Hajime, Multi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, but he doesn't wanna admit it, he kinda reminds me of an old great dane, he's so bad at reading people, mom friend yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonedaze/pseuds/sonedaze
Summary: what do you do when your best friends boyfriend, who happens to be your former senior, wants to fucking kill you? sleep with his best friend, of course!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: courting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117181
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. the bourgeoisie???

"Is that-is that blood?" Kageyama froze as he heard the voice. Then he realized he couldn't be seen leaking like a faucet. "Kageyama?" his eyes widened as the mans face came into view.

 _"Shit!"_ he hissed to himself and tried to duck away. Iwazumi only gave an exasperated huff and grabbed him by his hood.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he pulled the now second year to face him.

Kageyama awkwardly avoided eye contact and mumbled something into his hoodie. "What? Speak up,"

"It's a misunderstanding," he said under his breath. Iwazumi nodded for him to continue. "I was at the park, and then I gotta nosebleed," he gestured at his own face, "then some guy thought I was looking at his girlfriend and being a pervert and punched me,"

 _Fucking asshole,_ Iwazumi ignored the thought and fully released Kageyama's hoodie. "Are you going to the hospital? Or do you plan on treating yourself at home?" he asked.

Kageyama finally managed to look the older in the face. It was tight, almost as if he were scolding Oikawa, but not quite as annoyed. "I was going to crash at the Tsukishima's place. My parents just got home and I don't wanna worry them,"

"I can walk you, if you want," he offered. Kageyama noticed that his face was more relaxed now...more fond.

"I'm-it's okay...I just-yeah, I'll be okay," Iwazumi gave a disbelieving look. The setter prickled . "I-I'm a man!" Unfortunately, his voice just had to crack.

Iwazumi gave a soft, but deep chuckle and ruffled the younger's hair. "Hm, it's on my way anyways, what's the harm?" he walked ahead of Kageyama with blind (albeit fake) confidence. He had not one damn clue where Tsukishima's house was.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Running some errands for Shittykawa and my Ma," He hummed.

Kageyama skipped a little to catch up. He was _so_ tempted to grab Iwazumi's hand, but being punched once today was enough for him. "What does Oikawa-san want—if you don't mind me asking,"

Iwazumi glanced at him and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "His heavy ass astronomy books," he softly laughed to himself. "He's such a fuckin' nerd,"

But he looked so content. Kageyama felt like he was sitting next to a fire, and watching a two season show and every episode was an hour long.

Everything felt so right.

***

"What the hell, King?" that fucking name would be the end of him. The blond nodded at Iwazumi.

"I need to crash here for tonight,"

Tsukishima sucked his teeth and opened the door wider. "Why didn't you go to the Shrimps house?" he asked.

Kageyama entered the house and toed off his shoes. "I said I needed somewhere to crash; not to go hiking," he turned back to the door and bowed towards Iwazumi. "Thank you for seeing me here safely Iwazumi-san,"

"You can call me Hajime, you know," he adjusted the bag on his shoulder once again, "and it's no problem; it was on my way, anyways,"

Kageyama had to clench his mouth shut to make sure he wasn't gaping at the former Ace. "Oikawa-san would actually kill me,"

That same warm smile appeared on his face. "Shittykawa doesn't have to know," he wanted to be the only one he smiled at like that.

"T-then you can call me Tobio,"

"Goodnight, Tobio-kun,"

"Goodnight Iw–Hajime-san," he clicked to door shut and blinked at the door a couple times.

He could feel Tsukishima towering over him and– _god_ he was never going to live this down. "Are you gonna make it up the stairs, or are you gonna pass out in the doorway,"

"Fuck you,"

"Who're we fucking?" Yamaguchi chirped as he peaked around the corner. "Hi Kageyama," Kageyama hummed nonchalantly as he put on a pair of slippers.

"Holy shit! Your face!" Yamaguchi gasped when he looked up and shuffled closer to examine the forming bruise. The setter squawked in protest and turned his face away. "Aht! What the hell were you doing?!"

"I got punched in the face for having a nosebleed,"

Yamaguchi's face scrunched up and he paused in his examination. Tsukishima gave a deep sigh as he rubbed at his temple. "Only you, King...only you," They moved to the kitchen as Kageyama recalled the entire story. They interrogated him with Tsukishima trying a _little bit_ harder to hold back on his sarcasm and teasing.

Probably because Yamaguchi would make sure that the both of them would end up with matching black eyes, but still.

Kageyama texted his mother and sister and told them he was sleeping over at a friend's for the night. His mom tried to guilt trip him into changing his mind; saying that she hasn't seen him in so long (and she hadn't. She'd been gone on a two month long business trip). His sister sent two text:

_don't die_  
_sent u 20_

He sent back a thumbs up emoticon and closed his phone. "What happened to Hinata being a traitor, huh,"

Kageyama took a deep breath. "Fuck you,"


	2. the boholder(s)

Kageyama woke up to a pillow to the face.

"You didn't tell me that Iwazumi walked you here last night!" Yamaguchi hissed, his arm already cocked back and ready to swing again.

Kageyama raised his arms to shield his head. "What?!" he rasped out and curled into himself. His grogginess was hardly worn off, leaving him unable to understand why he was being attacked.

There were a couple more thuds before Yamaguchi answered him. "Your Knight in shining armor, Iwazumi–" Kageyama quickly sat up.

"W-is he here?"

"No, but–"

He plopped back down onto the futon and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Then let me sleep," It was way too early for an emotions talk.

There's another thud against his back and some incomprehensible words as he fell back asleep.

***

Yamaguchi dropped his head against Tsukishima's counter. "How could you leave that out!"

"It wasn't important...he would've done it for anyone else," Kageyama yawned as he tossed a couple frozen waffles into the microwave.

He didn't see the big deal. Sure, he had a...a lot of respect and was a little...fond of his former senior, but walking together wasn't a milestone. I walk with my teammates everyday after practice, Kageyama reasoned with himself.

Yamaguchi let out a pained groan. "Anyone else doesn't get to just call him by his given name," Kageyama didn't respond as he watched the timer for his blueberry waffles.

"You're blushing! You know I'm right,"

Kageyama shook his head and opened the microwave with one second left on the timer. "We've known each other since Junior High. It was bound to happen eventually,"

The brunet scoffed and toyed with the fake grapes decorating the counter.

Tsukishima padded into the room and pulled on a lock of Yamaguchi's hair that was sticking out. "Why do you do that," Kageyama asked.

Tsukishima pulled open a drawer and gave an uninterested hum. "The thing with Yamaguchi's hair," the blond paused and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"The–" Kageyama tugged on a stand of hair that fell in front of his face, "–thing!" Yamaguchi rested his chin in the palm of his hand, wanting to know where the habit came from. The blonds expression stayed stoic as his face heated up.

"Oh," he said softly and poured himself a cup of coffee.

The shorter two exchanged a look before saying simultaneously, ""Oh"?"

"Yeah, my bad,"

Kageyama just sighed, preferring to eat his waffles while they were still warm. He did watch as Yamaguchi pestered and teased Tsukishima over his subconscious show affection.

Kageyama took his time scrolling through his phone while tuning into the argument every now and again.

"Ha ha, get the fuck out," Tsukishima said flatly, the tone contrasting heavily from his bright red face.

Shit, I missed something good, Kageyama thought to himself as he watched Yamaguchi gasp for air. "I'm leaving with Kageyama anyways," he said as he managed to pull himself together. "Bare with me a little while longer, eh?" Yamaguchi flashed a lazy smile and Tsukishima muttered something under his breath.

***

"I'm at my limit," Hinata declared and decisively allowed the ball to hit the ground.

Oh, that's new, Ennoshita thought to himself as he paused in his conversation with Narita. "You think they're gonna fight?" Kinnoshita mouthed from the other side of the net.

Ennoshita shrugged and tuned into the conversation. It wasn't hard considering how far removed Hinata was from the word 'hushed', let alone 'quiet'.

"You're acting weird," Hinata said and blankly looked at Kageyama.

" _You're_ acting weird,"

Hinata huffed and pointed at him. "See?! You haven't called me a dumbass for two whole days!" 

Kageyama picked up the ball and looked down at Hinata. "Dumbass,"

"That doesn't count!" Tanaka yelled from the other side of the gym. Hinata huffed triumphantly and nodded. He placed his hands on his hips and waited for an explanation.

He couldn't tell Hinata about Iwa–Hajime, could he? It would be like one-day shipping his feelings to the one person who definitely didn't need to know. "I'm in a good mood,"

"Why are you in a good mood?"

"Because I feel like it,"

"Why do you feel like it?"

"...My Mom...just got home?" he forced out. It wasn't a complete lie. His Mom being around did put him in a better mood, but she noticed his good mood too.

_"So when am I going to meet Iwazumi-kun?" his mother smiled as she poured herself a glass of wine._

Needless to say, the night before consisted of drunken teasing and hiding away in his room. Hinata's face relaxed and he gave a bright smile. "Well you should've said something earlier, dummy,"

"Fucking _dumbass_ ," Kageyama muttered and threw the ball at his head.

"Pretty sure that one counts," Ennoshita laughed and shoved Narita's shoulder


	3. phone numbers

_"_ What do you mean _you didn't get his number_?" Yamaguchi hissed as he handed over the money for the meatbuns.

Kageyama shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. "I didn't think about it," he pouted. How was he supposed to even _think_ while being flirted with? How does that work? Exactly, it _doesn't_.

Yamaguchi groaned and handed over one of the paper bags. "You're hopeless! You're gonna be alone forever,"

"I have Hinata, you and Volleyball," he hummed as he followed Yamaguchi. The shorter male paused in front of him and placed a hand over his heart.

"Aww...I take it back," he pushed the door of Ukai's shop open. "You even put Hinata before Volleyball," he pointed out as they approached the group.

"The best for last," Kageyama said with a straight face. Tadashi snorted and covered his mouth while glancing back at him. Kageyama ignored him and pulled his own meatbun out of the bag. Hinata bounced towards the two and made grabby hands.

Kageyama pulled the bag out of his reach and scoffed at him. "No,"

"Kageyama Tobio, _I will bite_ –" he was cut off by Ennoshita shoving one of the buns from Yamaguchi's bag into his face. Hinata happily hummed as he unwrapped his share.

"Gremlin," Kageyama muttered and stared at him with a mock look of disgust. They resumed walking as a group while distributing the food.

Kageyama held his pork bun in his mouth and guided his bike with one hand as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_Hey it's hajime_

_I got your number from Kunimi i hope that's fine_

His eyes widened as he read the screen. _That dumbass is here, I can't risk it_ , he thought to himself.

"What's up with you?" Ennoshita asked as he looked up from his phone. Kageyama shook his head and put his phone back into his pocket. The rest of his walk home was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a walk with the Kurasuno team could be.

After getting hime he spent at least ten minutes trying to form a decent response to Iwazumi with the help if his sister. "...Maybe you should just call him," Miwa suggested.

"N0? I knew this was a bad idea," he mumbled. She _knows_ how awkward he is. At this point, he's realizing he's being set up for failure. "I'm just gonna call Sugawara-senpai,"

Miwa groaned and grabbed her brother by his shoulders. "Give your big sister a chance! Once you get past the awkward greetings the conversation will flow~" she hummed and rocked them with her eyes closed.

Tobio blankly stared at her as he lifted his phone to his ear. "Hello, Suga-san,"

She made a show of tossing her arms in the air as she plopped down onto the couch. She resumed her video of an english-speaking man playing Geometry Dash and rapping over it. He looked at her one more time to see her mouthing the words.

_"Kage–Tobio? You there?"_

The second year froze as he recognized the voice. The voice that definitely was _not_ his former Vice Captain of the Karasuno Crows.

 _How did I even do that?! In what fucking world did I manage to do that?!_ he thought to himself, panicked.

"I...Yeah, I'm here," he spoke in his attempt to be somewhat nonchalant. It feels like someone is guiding him by the hand on the border of Purgatory and Hell. It must be Karma for being so overbearing in Junior High.

"I hope I didn't...I hope I'm _not_ bothering you by calling," he stuttered into the phone.

Miwa looked up at him with a mixture of amusement and genuine concern. She interlocked her fingers in front of her chest and mouthed, "Keep it together."

He nodded stiffly and took a deep breath; only to have it ripped right from his chest when Hajime let out rich chuckle. _"It's no problem,"_ he responded. " _You have a nice voice...We should talk more often,"_

A saying that he heard Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Sugawara say often came to the forefront of his mind: _God, I am not your strongest soldier._

He stuck his tongue out at his sister who was mock gagging. "I'd like that. A lot," he promptly decided to ignore the first comment, purely for self preservation.

***

If Oikawa was the Grand King, as dubbed by his Boyfriend, then Iwazumi was his trusted Royal Advisor. Meaning he valued his opinion...except when it came to dating. Sure, he'd been right about Hinata, but that's the only exception.

"Iwa-chan, you've been going out more often," Oikawa said as he looked away from Star Wars movie. "Are you seeing someone?"

Iwazumi rolled his eyes and continued typing on his phone. "I'm being so serious right now," the brunete adjusted his glasses.

 _This fucking smartass,_ Iwazumithought frantically to himself. The con's of having a childhood friend were minor and few, but when they came into play, boy, are they inconvenient. "You know I've been helping out with errands and stuff," he finally looked up from the message he was typing. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Yeah, I guess...but somethings different about you," he squinted at his friend as he only gave a dismissive hum. "Like...you're on edge and you seem more energetic than usual,"

Iwazumi scoffed. "Even if I was seeing someone, why would you need to know?"

"If you go missing and we find you ass up in a ditch, you'd've wished you told me about your little affairs then," Oikawa flashed an insincere smile and directed his attention back to the movie. "Plus you have bad taste in most people,"

Hajime blinked. He forgot how incredibly morbid his friend could be, sometimes. "Your definition of bad taste is anyone that isn't you or Hinata– _your_ boyfriend,"

Oikawa made a pointed face as he grabbed his drink from the floor. "But am I wrong? Your standards are almost pitiful,"

Iwazumi rolled over to the side of Oikawa's bed in the desk chair and hit him in the back of the head. "You talk an awful lot for a piece of shit,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i should mention that none of these chapters are edited. i really don't have the attention span or patience to edit them. sorry for the mistakes!


	4. contrarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama getting ready for his (not) date and everybody knowing it's a date.

"Miwa, what am I supposed to do? He wants to meet up," Kageyama muttered as he walked into his sister's room.

He has no idea why he keeps going back to her for help. He's never seen any of her partners, and the one's he's _heard_ about he can only describe as a pre-planned disaster. Hell, the healthiest relationship Tobio has ever seen up close is his parents who are, quote "divorced in spirit" end quote.

Miwa looked away from her reflection in the mirror. "What did he say exactly,"

Tobio held out the screen for her to read the messages. She dully noted the couple of texts on screen and looked up at her brother. "Just say no, or that you don't want to," she turned back to her desk and started arranging it.

"...But I want to," he mumbled and rubbed at the sides of his phone. He watched his sister through the mirror as she attempted to school her expression.

She let out a deep breath and finally looked up at him through the reflection. "Why did you walk in here like your world was falling apart, then?" she raised her done eyebrow with an amused smirk on her face.

Tobio looked down at his feet and (absolutely did _not_ ) let a small pout grace his features. "I wanted to seem cool about it, but everything I think to say is lame," his nose scrunched up as he cringed at the memory of his other tries at a response.

Miwa gave a hum of acknowledgment as she outlined her right eyebrow. "Aw, that's cute...When are you free?"

"We have morning practice on Saturday, but I'm not doing anything else, why?"

"Why?! I'm getting you a date, _Dumbass_!" she snatched the phone out his hand started typing.

Tobio paused at the sudden mood change before realizing what his sister was doing. "Wait! Don't send it! Let me read it first! And who're you calling a dumbass!" he tugged on her half ponytail on top of her head.

Miwa swatted his hands away and kept typing fluently with her other hand. "And...Sent!"

"Miwa!"

She raised her hands in surrender as she shrugged. "Who did you come to to find something cool to say again? Exactly,"

"Suga-san wouldn't've done this to me," Kageyama glared at her and held his phone to his chest.

She looked at him blankly from her chair and pointed her makeup pencil at herself. "Do I look like your Senpai? I'm Kageyama _fuckin_ ' Miwa and the world will regret everyday I live to see!" she laughed loudly and turned back to her mirror. Her face suddenly fell as she started on her lips.

"You're a Psycho..." Kageyama muttered as he stared at her, disturbed, and backed out of her room.

***

"It's fucking _cold,_ " Yamaguchi whined and rubbed his arms. I was the beginning of December and only getting colder.

Tsukishima scoffed and looked up from his phone. "Cardi B would be disappointed," Ennoshita and Yamaguchi both gasped.

Kageyama looked between the three of them, confused. "What? What happened?" he waited expectantly as Tsukishima tried to hold in a laugh behind his hand.

Ennoshita gave an airy chuckle and patted Kageyama on the shoulder. It was followed by a the soft thud of Yamaguchi punching Tsukishima on the arm. "You're too young to understand," he shook his head with a fond smile on his face.

"But you're not even that much–"

"Hush, child,"

Kageyama huffed and pulled his beanie lower. Ennoshita laughed softly and threw his arm over Kageyama's shoulder. "But you must be getting older since you didn't stay after like you usually do,"

"Yeah, poor Hinata," Yamaguchi hummed.

Tsukishima scoffed and adjusted his headphones. "That Demon will be just fine with Suguro, that brat needs the setting practice anyways,"

Suguro was one of the first years to join the team, and he didn't take any shit from Tsukishima. The boy got along fine with the rest of the team, then again, Tsukishima did love to provoke people.

"But, Kags, you feeling alright? You've never left early. Ever," Ennoshita asked with furrowed eyebrows. Kageyama nodded and gave a short hum.

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kageyama. The setter looked between his other two teammates for an explanation.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he nodded to himself. "Yeah, no. There's definitely something going on..."

Kageyama waved his hands in front of him and shook his head. "It's nothing, drop it,"

"It can't be what I think it is..." Ennoshita said and hid a smile behind his hand that wasn't on Kageyama's shoulder.

Yamaguchi looked at their senior blankly before giving an exaggerated gasp. "Could it?!"

"A date?!" they gasped simultaneously and looked at Kageyama.

The second year's eyes widened and his shoulders were up to his ears. If his face could've any redder, it would have in that moment. "Wha–no! I don't–what're you guys even talking about?!"

"How the fuck did the King manage to find himself a date. I wonder what poor soul he threatened," Tsukishima muttered with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck off! It's not a date!" he huffed and turned down his street. He heard Yamaguchi trying to get words out past his laughter and turned with puffed up cheeks and stuck up his middle finger. There was another uproar of laughter from behind him as he kept walking down his street.

***

"C'mon, Tobi! It's just eyeliner," Miwa waved the pen while pouting.

"No! Step off! I don't wanna,"

Both Kageyama siblings flinched as loud banging moved towards them in the living room. "What're you two fighting about now?" their mother stood in the doorway with two small pots in her hands.

Tobio pointed at his sister. "Miwa's trying to defile me!"

"You need all the help you can get!"

"Well, then you must be a lost case!"

A high pitched and loud sigh left their Mother. "Sweet, angelic, beautiful children of mine," Daitan started. "What the fuck?"

Miwa took a deep breath and pointed to herself. "I, the living and breathing rendition of Cupid himself, got my dear baby brother a date–"

A gasp. "A date?!"

"It's _not_ a date!" Tobio groaned.

"–yes a date. Anyways, we both know how much a fasion disaster he is, and he has the nerve to _refuse_ my very much needed help," Tobio tensed up under both of the women's stare.

He looked okay! He even wore the black sweatshirt with the white and blue designs all over that Miwa got him (with his nicest pair of sweats too)! He'd even press to say he looked _good_! Miwa scrunched up her nose and looked down while rubbing her forehead, as if she was reading Tobio's thoughts.

His mother adjusted the pots to be carried in one hand as she walked towards him. She rested her free hand on his cheek and smiled, "Maybe you should let Miwa help out, just this one time, Baby?"

"M-Mama!"

Daitan just laughed at his objection and patted his cheek. "I promise I won't let you leave without my seal of approval. Have I ever done your Dad wrong?" Tobio huffed softly and shook his head.

Miwa clapped her hands, "Okay! How much time do I have? I can only work cosmetic magic, not miracles,"

"I'll kill you," he growled and looked at his phone. "An hour an' a half, less than that because it takes twenty minutes to get there,"

Miwa covered her face with both of her hands and groaned. "I guess I'll have to manage a miracle, God, please lend me a fraction of your divine power, Lâtom,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i have like three references in this chapter...im kinda proud lol. again, not edited or beta read. sorry for the mistakes and have a nice day/night!  
> — edaé 💛


End file.
